Before the Storm
by alltotheone
Summary: They were best friends. Two peas in a pod. A terrible storm tears these two beings apart. Hearts are broken, tears are shed, and two souls will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot on Massie and Derrick. Hope you like it! I love this song, btw.

**

* * *

I know this isn't what I wanted****  
****I never thought it'd come this far****  
****Just thinkin' back to where we started****  
****And how we lost all that we are.**

MPOV

We were both young when I first met you. Actually, we were childhood friends. We had all those great memories together. Us smashing cake into each other's faces, us racing each other, us getting down and dirty in the mud. That was when we were five. As we grew up, things changed. We accused each other of having cooties and immature things like that. But we still remained friends. You were my best boy friend. I could tell you anything. But as time progressed again, my feelings changed.

**We were young and times were easy****  
****But I could see it's not the same****  
****I'm standing here but you don't see me****  
****I'd give it all for that to change**

**And I don't want to lose her****  
****Don't wanna let her go**

I didn't begin to see you as my brother, but as something more. I wasn't the only one. Girls at our school all liked you. You were the popular and cool and nice one. I was the nobody. We drifted apart. We barely talked, since you were always busy with your new friends. I begun to wonder if this friendship we had was a lie. But you proved me wrong. At 11 pm on my birthday, I gave up waiting to see if you remembered, but then my phone vibrated with a text from you. My heart pounded. You told me to go to my backyard. I went outside and there you were, in the middle of my yard with a blanket in your hands and a stuffed animal. You told me that we were going to star gaze. It was from that moment on that i begun to love you. You know all those stars in the sky? They represented how much I loved you. Since I loved you, I stood on the sidelines of your life, not wanting to interfere and make you upset. "If you love someone, you'd want them to be happy even if you're not part of that happiness."

So that was me. Standing on the outside, watching you get girlfriends after girlfriends. My heart breaking each time you got a new one. Now I'm standing outside in this rain, waiting for you to come. I think you know what's going to happen next.

**I'm standing out in the rain****  
****I need to know if it's over****  
****Cause I will leave you alone**

So I watch you walk down that familiar path, coming slowly, but surely. The rain is falling heavily now, soaking us to the core.

DPOV

I'm walking down this familiar path that I've walked millions of times before. I saw her amber eyes before any other feature. And in those eyes, I see sadness pooled within. I realized how much I missed out, not being able to be with her. And it clicked. I knew why I was here.

**Flooded with all this pain****  
****Knowing that I'll never hold her**

She's "breaking" up with me. No, not as in girlfriend breaking up with boyfriend, but as in one friend ending the friendship with the other. It's time. Pain floods my body like the dam holding it back broke. I know that when this ends, I'll never get to talk to her the same way…never be able to look at her the same way…never be able to hold her small, soft body to me again.

**Like I did before the storm (yeah)****  
****Before the storm**

NPOV

The rainstorm raged on, surrounding the two friends in wetness. If you were a casual observer, you'd notice easily that something bad was going to happen. From the sad but determined look in her eyes to the regretful yet understanding look in his.

**With every strike of lightning****  
****Comes a memory that lasts****  
****And not a word is left unspoken****  
****As the thunder starts to crash**

_Memories flood into both Massie and Derrick's minds. They remembered everything. From the time derrick beat up Chris Plovert for giving Massie "cooties" to Massie kissing Derrick's cheek in thanks. All those memories, even the bad ones, flooded in. Derrick remembers that whenever he talked to Massie, she always had a smile plastered to her face, but her eyes were dead. He should've known. Yet, she never failed to be there for him: from when girlfriend #5 broke up with him to when he needed help asking girlfriend #6 out. He didn't appreciate her enough._

**Maybe I should give up.****  
****I'm standing out in the rain****  
****I need to know if it's over****  
****Cause I will leave you alone**

Each memory pushes Massie one step back into wanting to take Derrick back, but each drop of water reminds her of her pain. She knows what she has to do.

**Flooded with all this pain****  
****Knowing that I'll never hold her****  
****Like I did before the storm**

He knows what's going to happen, and he knows he can't stop it. He learned that a person doesn't realize what he has until he loses it. He didn't realize the importance of Massie in his life, and now he does. But he's too late.

**Trying to keep the lights from going out****  
****And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart****  
****We always say,****  
****A heart is not a whole****  
****Without the one who gets you through the storm**

Derrick didn't get me out of this storm, he's the one who caused it. I'm going to get myself out and heal this broken heart of mine. He'll realize one day how much he misses me, and when he does, I won't be there to take him back. I'll be free and loving it.

**Standin' out in the rain****  
****Knowing that it's really over****  
****Please don't leave me alone.****  
****I'm flooded with all this pain,****  
****Knowing that I'll never hold you****  
****Like I did before the storm**

What's done is done. No going back now. All words exchanged, nothing left unsaid. All those years of friendship has been broken down, leaving nothing in its aftermath. They will no longer be best of friends, telling each other everything. He will go back to his friends, being the one that everyone wants and wants to be. The popular one. She'll go her own way, going back to being herself, making new friends. Their paths will never cross again. They'll always find pain when they see each other, but they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. They won't be able to hold and comfort each other anymore.

**Yeah****  
****Like I did before,****  
****The storm.

* * *

**

Review & Comment & i'll give you a cookie!


	2. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
